Everything happens for a reason EmilyNaomi
by Lovingannabelle110
Summary: Everything happens for a reason thats what Emily Fitch Lives her life by Au Emily/Naomi Don't own anything purely for fun reviews appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

**Everything happens for a reason**

Everything happens for a reason, a motto Emily Fitch would tell herself every day. Like there is a reason she has a twin sister, who she can't stand because of her controlling nature. There is a reason Emily let's Katie (that's the twin) get away with controlling her and making decision for Emily. Up until now Emily really didn't know the reason for this but her first day at RoundView College, the college her sister wanted to go to not her, made her realise everything happens for a reason.

There's something you don't know about Emily Fitch, she seems like the quiet twin who is over powered by Katie but Emily is more interesting then meets the eye. In middle School there was one girl Emily couldn't keep her eyes off and the one girl was called Naomi Campbell (not that Naomi Campbell, a different one). This Naomi was beautiful; Emily always got lost in the blonde girls blue eyes. She always thought to herself they were so captivating that just one look sent a shiver through Emily. Emily loves eyes, she once told Katie that eyes tell you everything about a person and this is exactly why she got so transfixed on Naomi's. As much as Emily wanted Naomi to be her's she never thought it would happen until year 11, fourth period on 17th May 2008.

It was a science lesson and the teacher had paired the class up, Emily remembers clearly because Katie made a huge scene because she wasn't paired with Emily. Emily knew the only reason she made a fuss was because Emily would do all the work for Katie and Mrs Haywood-Smith (she's the science teacher) knew this to, so Emily was paired with Naomi. Emily remembers the walk to the back of the classroom where Naomi sat felt like it went on forever. To many feelings were rushing through Emily's body that she was afraid she was going to reveal her love to the girl she hadn't even spoken to. As she got closer to the table Emily's eyes met Naomi's, a small smile appeared on Naomi's face, Emily had no control over her facial expressions right now and her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Emily knew Naomi could see her blushing "shit" she cursed under her breath, this was not the smoothest way to tell someone you like them. I mean if it was a boy it would easy (Katie has a new boy practically every week and no one cares) but Naomi wasn't a boy and Emily knew this would never be easy.

Emily sat on the stool beside Naomi and just as she was going to say hello the teacher started talking about what they were going to be doing today. Naomi was concentrating hard on what the teacher was saying but Emily couldn't hear anything that resembled words she was lost longing to be Naomi's. Emily had never been this dangerously close to Naomi, well apart from her dreams, her heart was beating so fast that when Naomi turned around briefly just to smile at her, Emily thought she must of heard her heart thumping against her chest. The teacher finally stopped talking and Naomi turned around to face Emily "So do you want to pass me the iodine" Naomi said but Emily didn't even hear her. Naomi waved her hand in front of Emily's eyes "Helloooo, did you hear me?" Emily quickly sat up " Um sorry I was umm.."

"Staring at your tits" Ben said from behind them, the class started laughing, including Emily's twin. "Silence" the teacher said, Naomi turned around to Ben and stuck her middle finger up at him, this made Emily smile "Lezza" said Ben and got on with his work. "So Emz the iodine" Emily passed the bottle to Naomi, there hands touched slightly when the bottle was passed between them, it was enough to make Emily's heart skip a beat. "Right umm do you know how we're supposed to find out the starch in the leaf, were you listening Emz?" Naomi raised her eyebrow at Emily. Emily knew straight away it was a trick question of course Naomi knew she wasn't listening like Ben clearly stated she was looking at the blonde's tits. Emily smiled thankfully being the cleaver twin she knew what to do.

"Ummm ok Naomi we need to place the leaf in boiling water first so do you want to light the Bunsen burner? (Emily loved to see the surprised look on the girls face, it was so sweet but Naomi did what Emily asked) is it boiling yet?" Naomi looked at the water then at Emily and nodded " Ok you need to put the leaf in the beaker, this will open up the cells of the leaf. Take it out carefully and put it into that beaker to remove the green chlorophyll then that beaker to remove the alcohol. Finally put it in the dish now we can add the iodine to see if it contains starch."

"Wow Emily you must have been listening after all" Emily smirked at Naomi, they both looked down at the leaf and watched it turn a bluey black, which meant the experiment was over, it contained starch. Naomi turned to face Emily, their eyes locked together, then the teacher clapped to get everyone's attention, both Emily and Naomi jumped and faced the teacher.

As the teacher spoke Emily felt a finger softly graze her hand, she was almost to nervous to look up, without moving her head Emily subtly looked at Naomi who whispered, "wish we'd been paired up a long time a go Fitch" Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing and this was the last day before study leave just her luck. At the end of the class Emily and Naomi exchanged mobile numbers but Naomi was going away for the summer and told Emily she wouldn't be able to see her till September talk about leaving a girl hanging. Although throughout the summer Emily and Naomi exchanged countless amounts of texts so much that Katie would get pissed off not receiving as many texts as Emily. Emily never told Katie who the texts were from and until this morning Emily didn't think she would see Naomi again because she was going to the college round the corner the one Emily was originally going to but surprise surprise Katie got her way and Emily ended up in RoundView but like I say everything happens for a reason.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want my lunch Bitch" called James (Emily and Katie's pervy younger brother) Emily just threw a banana at him "Make it yourself perv" James went off to the kitchen in a huff. "Katie you better be out of the shower your making me late for college" Emily's phone went off and a smile erupted across her face:

Hey Emz

Can't wait to see you, missed you 

Brought you back a present from my travels,

hope you still wanna make us work? I know it's been ages but….

See you soon sweetie

Love Naomi

"Bathrooms yours Lezza" shouted Katie, Emily smirked if only she knew thought Emily. Emily closed the phone, she was thinking about what Naomi just sent her. Emily still can't believe it, she thought it was all to good to be true she was expecting not to ever see Naomi after the summer. I mean saying you like someone over text, email and msn is easy but saying it to their face is another matter. Emily had kept every message Naomi had sent her over the summer and placed them into her diary, she went into her room to write this one in – it was definitely a keeper. Katie was dressed in the clothes she had laid out to wear today "I knew this top would looking fucking badass" God she is such a bitch "It's mine" "yeah aren't you glad I made you buy it? Get dressed hey we're gunna be late." Emily huffed and went into the bathroom, she put the shower on, cold –typical Katie's used all the fucking hot water. "How may times you gunan fucking do this Katie I need to wash my hair" Emily yelled from the bathroom "Emily hurry up Danny will be here in a minute" Katie yelled back. Emily had to endure a cold shower, she needed to wash her hair if she was seeing Naomi she wanted to look her best.

Once Emily had chosen another outfit to wear, she sat on her bed and pulled out her dairy from under her pillow. She took the key off from around her wrist and unlocked the book that held every thought, every memory and every hope and dream Emily had ever had and most of the book was filled with Naomi. It always made Emily smile reading the diary back Naomi had a strong hold on Emily ever since year 7 and it always used to make Emily smile reading back things like 'I saw Naomi today by the lockers, she is so beautiful but so out of my league (2nd December 2006).' Emily's favourite was 'Naomi Campbell waved at me today but she wasn't actually waving at me she was waving at someone behind me, I looked like such a tool (4th March 2007). Emily could easily get lost in all the entries about Naomi there were so many, if Naomi ever saw this she'd think Emily was a complete stalker but truth was Emily was in love. Emily wrote in the message Naomi had just sent her and turned back over a couple of pages to the message that made her heart jump every time 'Emily I'm a bit drunk so sorry if the words get all muddly lol me and mum just had cocktails on the beach its beautiful here – wishing u were here- mum made me really think about us tonight, by telling me if I found someone I've got to cherish it, as the people that make us happy are never the people we expect. I know we've not really begun and I know u'll prob end up thinking I'm a loser – most people do – but I really do like u Emily and when we get back I'm gunna fight to be with u  your prob sleeping right now hope ur dreaming of me haaha' Emily was asleep when that message came through but the morning when she read it she couldn't stop smiling the whole day and even reading it back now brings so much happiness. Emily couldn't believe she was actually getting the girl of her dreams after all these years. Katie burst through the door interrupting Emily's day dream of her and Naomi on the beach "You ready Danny's here? Put your stupid book away and lets go" Katie walked out the door "bitch" Emily said under her breath. She grabbed her bag and hurried downstairs wondering when she was going to see Naomi.


	3. Chapter 3

As Emily sat in the car watching Danny feel her sister up the text message Naomi send kept going round and round in her head 'Can't wait to see you, missed you' those words made Emily nervous but excited all at the same time. I mean Emily knew she was into girls well a girl but she never imagined that girl being into her. They were nearly at college when Emily's phone started buzzing, Katie turned around "who keeps texting you Emily? You've never had these many texts in your life" "Fuck off Katie" Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket it wasn't a text it was a phone call and not only a phone call but it was Naomi. Emily hadn't verbally spoken to Naomi since the science lesson before study leave, their relationship was built on texts, msn and facebook. Emily was nervous, really nervous and she was even more nervous because her idiot twin sister was glaring at her. She answered the phone "About time" Naomi said, Emily's heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. She had longed to hear this voice for so long Emily slid down the seat and smirked "Sorry I was umm" "nervous?" god she can read my mind, thought Emily. "Yeah I guess I was" replied Emily. Katie was proper staring her trying to work out who it was, if she knew she would go mental Katie thought Naomi was a lesbian and it didn't help that Katie seemed to find that so wrong. "Me to, the longer the phone rung the more nervous I became. Nice to hear you voice Em, I've missed it." Emily's heart was beating rapidly, this had got to be a dream is all she kept telling herself. "Missed you to" shit thought Emily as Katie spun round from the front seat "Who the fuck are you talking to?" Katie leaned over and grabbed the phone off Emily "Katie give it back" Emily undid her seatbelt and went for Katie "Girls sort it out there's a copper over there, I don't wanna get arrested" Danny said "Emily" Naomi said down the phone very confused to what was going on "No its Katie, who the fuck is this?" Naomi's heart sunk she had forgotten about Katie over the summer, forgot there was two Fitch's and one of them was a complete bitch. Naomi hung up straight away "Whoever it is their gone now" Katie said throwing the phone back to Emily "Why did you do that Katie it was important" "What were you talking to your girlfriend?" Emily sighed "Katie can you stop it with the horrible remarks about lesbians please you have no idea how much you're hurting me." Before Katie could reply Danny had pulled up outside the college and Emily jumped out of the car. Danny went to kiss Katie "not now babes sister stuff" and she ran out after Emily but Emily had disappeared into the crowd of new students.

Emily hated how much Katie hurt her she just wish she could stand up to her and tell her what she thought of her. Emily looked in at herself in the mirror she wiped the tears away and reapplied the eyeliner. The toilets was where she used to hide when she was little when it all got to much, Katie effected Emily more then Katie would ever know because she was to self obsessed to see she was hurting the one person she was supposed to love the most. Emily closed her eyes for a few seconds to refocus, when she opened her eyes someone was standing right behind her causing Emily to jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" came the familiar voice of Naomi Campbell. Emily couldn't move she was rooted to the ground, her eyes glued to the mirror – Naomi was beautiful with her stunning bright blonde hair and big blue eyes and now she had this gorgeous tan from her summer away, god Emily wished she could just turn around and kiss her but that was way to bold for the little red head. "Hey" was all Emily could manage, she turned around to face Naomi. Naomi's heart was beating so fast the seductive husky voice that came from the red head made Naomi's body tremble all over, no one and I mean no one has ever had that effect on Naomi before. Naomi swallowed and managed "how you been?" Emily smiled she could tell the blonde was nervous and it was cute, it made two of them. "Umm aren't you meant to be in the college down the road, the one I was meant to be at to?" Naomi smiled she wanted to surprise Emily but after seeing Emily's facebook status as "Emily is fucked off because she has to go to Roundview college" Naomi called up and secured herself a place, so they could spend the next two years in the same class. "Umm yeah I kinda changed my mind" Naomi smirked at the red head "Everything happens for a reason" Emily said with a smile. "It sure does" Naomi reached into her bag, Emily watched carefully as she brought out a small box "Umm this is for you" Naomi said nervously, Emily took the box into her hand and just stared into Naomi's eyes, "well open it then" Naomi said, Emily opened up the box and inside was a silver necklace, with a tiny envelope pendent on the end. "Oh my god Naomi its beautiful" Naomi smiled "open the envelope" Emily gave Naomi a smile and carefully opened up the small pendent and inside was a tiny letter with the words "when you find someone you've got to cherish it" Emily's heart skipped a beat remembering these words off Naomi's text. A tear formed in Emily's eyes, she tried to stop them but they slid down her face. Naomi brought her finger up to Emily's cheek and wipes the tears that fall. "Hey don't cry, it doesn't say I want you to die" that made Emily chuckle "it's so beautiful Naomi and those words are so perfect there from the text you sent me that night, when you said you were going to fight for me." Naomi was surprised Emily had remembered actually no she wasn't this was Emily Fitch she was so clever, and so beautiful. "I am you know" "what?" asked Emily "Gunna fight for you" Naomi leaned in to kiss Emily but a load of students came crashing through the door that Naomi jumped back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emily" great it was Katie, Emily put the box in her bag and faced her sister. "Emily this is Effy, Effy Stoner remember her brother went mental?" Emily looked at Effy and smiled "hey" Katie noticed Naomi standing next to Emily "Umm what you doing here aren't you meant to be down the road?" Naomi rolled her eyes "No Katie changed my mind, I mean I couldn't spend two years without seeing you" Emily sniggered Katie turned to face Effy "total lezza bitch yeah like don't talk to her, she tried to snog my sister at middle school pervy don't you think Eff?"

Emily couldn't believe how horrible her sister was she knew there was a rumour that Naomi and Emily had kissed but it never happened, Emily nearly got to enjoy her first kiss before everyone came crashing in. Naomi could see how Katie's words were affecting Emily and it made Naomi's skin crawl. "Watch out Katie might get confused and fuck you with my great big strap on by mistake." Emily laughed, Katie's mouth hung open in shock, Effy just stood there taking the scene in. Naomi smiled at Emily, who smiled back "Coming to class Emily?" Naomi said holding out her hand,

"Muf munching bitch, she just jumped on you didn't she Em?"

"Leave it Katie" Emily was scared but she wanted to show Katie she couldn't walk all over her anymore, she reached out for the blonde girls hand. Katie watched the two of them walk out of the door her face full of shock of what just happened, she turned around to Effy, who lit a cigarette and smirked "interesting" "whatever we'll get the best seats yeah" Effy followed Katie out and down to the first class, she turned around and saw Emily and Naomi by the lockers. Naomi was putting a necklace on Emily "very interesting" said Effy under her breath.

"We've got to sand up, say our names and a unique fact about ourselves. I'm Kieran and I hate being a fucking teacher." Emily smirked.

"I'm Naomi I hate injustice and people tell lies about me" Naomi sat down and stared at Katie, Katie just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm Katie I've never not had a boyfriend since I was 7" She smiled and looked round the room, she had no idea how much that made her sound like a slag.

"Congratulations" said Kiaren. Emily was next she smiled at Naomi and then glared at Katie. "I'm Emily I've never had a boyfriend and don't intend to" Emily sat down realsing that she kind of just told people she wasn't into boys, well from the look on Katie's face she practically outed herself. "Good for you" said Kiaren who smiled at Emily then at Naomi. Was it that obvious the comment was aimed at Naomi, Emily was giving it away big time she couldn't stop staring at the blonde. Emily looked down at her necklace she still can't believe Naomi gave it to her and god the almost kiss was so heart wrenching. Feeling Naomi's breath on her lips was enough to make Emily's heart thump, what was going to happen when they actually kissed?

After an interesting get to know each other session Katie grabbed hold of Emily just as Naomi said her name "You're not turning my sister lezza stay away from her." Naomi closed her eyes and watched Emily get dragged down the corridor by the bitch. "Hey" said Effy, Naomi managed a small smile but her heart was breaking, she knew she was going to have to fight for Emily but she'd just realised it was going to be a lot harder then she first thought. "Do you love her?" Naomi was surprised Effy was talking to her, thought she'd be on Katie's side "Umm we haven't really begun but I think I've always had a soft spot for her, so yeah I do love her." "Then you can't let Katie treat her like this, you can see Emily loves you she just practically outed herself on the first day of college." Naomi smiled remembering Emily's words ' I've never had a boyfriend and I don't intend to.' "Yeah I guess she did" Naomi couldn't believe what Effy was saying but then again Naomi didn't know Effy, she seems more caring then she looks. "Then go after her, you can take Katie she's all mouth I've met people like her before. They think their it and everything they say is right but inside their just insecure. Emily's taking the limelight away from Katie and Katie doesn't like that." Naomi couldn't believe Effy had really got Katie figured out in a few hours it made Naomi thankful that not everyone saw Katie as the Queen bee she so longed to be. "Yeah you're right I should go" Naomi started edging in the direction Katie had taken Emily "Good luck" said Effy, Naomi turned around and said "thank you" before she ran down the corridor to fight for the girl she truly believed was her destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

**x Thank you all for your comments it keeps me motivated to carry on x**

Naomi couldn't find Emily and neither her or Katie were in the rest of the introductory classes they were meant to have that day. Naomi had tried calling Emily countless of times but it would just go to voice mail, which made Naomi worry. The bell went signalling the end of the day and Naomi hurried out of class "Naomi" Effy called after her Naomi turned around a tear slowly fell from Naomi's eye "You haven't lost her don't worry do you want me to get my dad to drop you off at the Fitch's, get you there quicker then your bike" Naomi smiled and nodded "This way" said Effy linking arms with Naomi. Effy's dad was down the road Effy didn't want to be seen getting her dad to pick her up, she was much to cool for that. "Dad we're gunna give Naomi a lift to her girlfriends home" Naomi just stared at her in shook, Effy smirked "Gladly, hop in, direct me Eff." Said Effy's dad "Thank you" replied Naomi. Naomi stared out the window on the drive to Emily's hoping Emily was ok and Katie hadn't upset her to much. Naomi tried Emily's phone one more time "hello" "Emily?" Naomi didn't think it was her "leave her alone Lezza" and then the phone went dead, Naomi knew that was Katie on the phone, she sat back in the seat and thought about how she was even going to accomplish getting through the front door.

"Why are you so horrible?" Emily asked her sister "Because I love you more then she ever can" Emily was fuming at this point "What? Don't you want me to be happy, if you loved me you would. How can you say you love me Katie because you have a funny way of showing it." "Yah I do want you to be happy but not with her." Katie was walking up and down the bedroom "Why?" Emily was desperate to get out of the house but after Katie dragged her all the way home Emily had become that vulnerable twin again that was scared to stand up to the slightly older one. "Because you're not gay ok, I'll find you a nice bloke. Danny will help me you can easily have one of the team mates." Emily closed her eyes she didn't want to be set up with guys she wanted to have her summer dreams come true. Emily and Naomi had become so close over text, phone, msn and facebook that Emily couldn't not be with her there was a connection so strong that she was willing to stand up to her twin. "Katie I don't want to be set up with guys please let me go and see Naomi." Before Katie could answer a voice came from the girls bedroom "Who's Naomi?" The twins mum was standing there with a very puzzled look on her face. Shit thought Emily how long has she been there, how much did she hear? "No one, she's no one" Said Katie, Emily was not in the mood anymore to play along with her sisters games. It was a new year, a new college and this meant Emily had to start standing up for herself if she wanted her dreams to become a reality. "No mum she is someone she's very important to me and Katie won't let me go see her." Katie faced her and gave her the death stare Emily had scene to many times in her childhood. "Important how Emily?" asked their mum, Emily swallowed "Important like dad is to you." Emily couldn't believe she had just said that but the look on her mums face made Emily think her mum didn't understand. "I don't understand what you mean hunny, how is she like dad?" "I don't think she wants to talk about it" Katie butted in, she stood up and headed towards her mum "Well I do, Emily sweetie would you like to explain?" Emily stood up and faced her mum "I think I love her and I know she loves me" The look on her mums face was complete and utter shock. "ha ha she's lying don't believe her mum" Emily stood staring at the floor wishing she could just escape, this was not how she wanted to come out she wasn't even sure she was gay but she was sure on one thing and that she was missing Naomi right now. The silence was unbearable, people say silence is worse then words but believe me it really is. The doorbell rung which made all three of the Fitch's jump "Girls stay here I'll be back to talk let me go see who that is." As Mrs Fitch walked out of the room Emily ran to the window, she couldn't see who it was but she thought she saw Effy's car. Emily sat down on her bed and let the tears fall slowly down her face, Katie just stared at her.

Naomi was nervous she didn't know who was going to answer the door. "Hello" Mrs Fitch said as she stood in the doorway "Um hi, um is Emily home?" "Yeah but we're in the middle of something at the moment can I let her know you called round, you are?" "Umm Naomi, I'm a friend of Emily." Naomi looked at the floor when she said friend, Mrs Fitch stared at her "come in" "what, I thought you said…" "Please come in." Naomi didn't like the sound of Mrs Fitch's voice she followed her into the kitchen "sit down please" "umm I just want to see her" "Emily's impressionable" "what?" "She's the younger twin" "right?" "And that means somehow she's always in her sisters shadow. I don't know why that is but it is, Katie's always in charge. And I think Emily wants to do, I don't know, do something to feel like she's" "I don't know what we're talking about here" "Yes u do." Ouch thought Naomi that was said so cold "So I want u to stop putting ideas into her head, she's not gay" "You sure of that" Those words struck a nerve in Mrs Fitch, she grabbed Naomi by the arms and pulled her towards the front door "Emily!" yelled Naomi, Emily jumped up at the sound of Naomi's voice and ran out of her room with Katie not far behind "Naomi" Emily wiped the tears and ran down the stairs "Get back up stairs Emily now" shouted Mrs Fitch "You can't stop me from seeing her" Emily couldn't believe her ears Naomi really did mean it when she said she was going to fight for her. "I think you better leave now Naomi" "Mum please" Emily cried she came down a few more steps "Katie take your sister to her room" Katie grabbed Emily's arm "let go of me" "Emily mum said" "I don't care" Emily pulled her arm free and ran into Naomi's arms. Naomi held her so tight and whispered in Emily's ear "I'm not giving up" Emily felt her mum pull her off and shove Naomi out of the front door. "I'll stay out here all night if I have to" cried Naomi, Mrs Fitch turned around and looked at Emily "I hate you!" screamed Emily and ran upstairs, who pushed past Katie and slammed her bedroom door. Emily sat with her back to the door preventing Katie from coming in, she held onto the necklace Naomi had given her and let the tears descend.


	6. Chapter 6

Katie stood on the stairs she watched her mum head to the kitchen, she followed her and stood in the doorway. Katie watched as her mum sat down at the table and poured her self a large glass of red wine. "What did I do wrong?" Katie didn't know if her mum knew she was there so she didn't say anything. "Seriously Katie you turned out normal what did I do wrong with Emily?" Katie was shocked that her mum was blaming her self for Emily liking Naomi, she sat down next to her "It's not your fault mum, don't say that." Katie hugged her mum and heard her mum start to cry. Katie didn't know what to do or say and she was defiantly not one of those emotional people, crying made her really uncomfortable. "Mum please don't cry" Katie let go of her mum and stood up "Umm (Katie heard the door go) dad's home I'll go get him you can talk." Katie walked off to the front door, as she walked away all she could hear was her mum crying.

Mr Fitch came home from work to discover a young girl sitting on his doorstep with a tear stained face. "Hi can I help you?" Naomi jumped up, looked at Mr Fitch and wiped her tears "umm sorry I was um" "Are you ok?" Naomi shook her head and sat back down on the doorstep. Mr Fitch sat down next to Naomi "Has Katie upset you, I know what a bitch my daughter can be sometimes" he smirked at Naomi, who let out a small smile thinking at least one of the parents knows their daughter right. "Yeah she kind of messed everything up for me with umm umm Emily." Naomi looked at the floor as she said this Mr Fitch watched the young girls painful expression that made him think of all the texts Emily had got over the summer and how Emily had been a very happy person recently that it all sort of fell into place for him. "When you say messing things up with Emily do you mean as in you and her together as girlfriends?" Naomi couldn't believe her ears how did he know, was it that obvious was she wearing the 'I love your daughter face' Naomi didn't know what to say back to this "It's ok if this is the case, I love Emily no matter what, I just want her to be happy and the fact that your sitting out here makes me think you really do like my daughter. Also makes me think you're the mysterious constant texter this summer." Naomi laughed "Yeah we did send a lot of text message hope you don't pay Emily's phone bill" Mr Fitch smiled "Well that's what dad's are for, plus she's on an unlimited text messages plan so text away. But seriously what happened here why are u sitting on the door step and not in the house with Emily?" Naomi was still shocked at how surprisingly calm Mr Fitch was, she explained everything that had happened with Mrs Fitch and how Emily was summoned to her room and she was thrown outside. Once Naomi had finished explaining he said something that Naomi will never forget "I am so sorry how my wife treated you I am absolutely ashamed of her behaviour towards you and towards her own daughter. I will do everything in my power to make sure this doesn't happen again and if you and Emily are together I will be proud like any parent would be that their child has found someone to love and look after them." "Thank you Mr Fitch" "No worries umm I didn't catch your name" "Umm Naomi" "Naomi would you like to come inside?" "umm I don't know if that's wise, might get attacked again" Naomi laughed Mr Fitch put his arm over Naomi's shoulders "I won't let them now come on inside." Naomi walked inside her heart was beating so fast she was so scared "Dad" called Katie "upstairs second bedroom on the right is the twins go see Emily, quickly before Katie comes" "thank you" Naomi said and ran up the stairs so fast.

"Katie darling how was your first day at college?" Katie hugged her Dad "Yeah was alright made some cool friends" "Good glad to hear it, where's your mother?" "Kitchen, she's um a little upset, Emily hurt her" "What do you mean sweetie?" "She's a muff munching bitch" Hearing this come from the twin made Mr Fitch's heart hurt. I know being gay is not what every sister wants her sister to be but she had no concern over how Emily might be hurting. "Katie that's not acceptable language in this house" "but she is!" "Katie, kitchen now I think us three need to have words" Katie huffed and headed back into the kitchen.

Naomi knocked on the door "Go away" Naomi's heart was hurting so much the anger in the little reds voice was almost to much to take. "Emily its me" It couldn't be thought Emily, how did she get back in the house? "Naomi?" asked Emily really quietly as if not to let anyone else hear apart from the person on the other side of the door. "Yep, you gunna let me in before you mum catches me?" Emily jumped up and opened the door. The blonde hurried in the room and closed the door behind her "how did you get in?" "ummm your dad he umm is really cool" Naomi's smile made Emily's heart beat "he said I could come in all he wanted was for his daughter to be happy." Emily was confused "You mean he knows?" Naomi took Emily's hands in her own "yeah he knows" Emily couldn't resist anymore she licked her bottom lip and kissed the blonde she had longed to kiss since year 7.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rob I'm so glad your home" Mrs Fitch ran into her husbands arms but as soon as she wrapped her arms around him, he pulled her off. "Rob?" "Sit down, you to Katie." Mrs Fitch looked very confused but did as her husband told her. "I want to know what has happened and why Katie is being so unbelievably rude about her sister." "I was telling the truth" yelled Katie. "I don't want to here it Katie Kins, not one word out of you." Katie sat there and folded her arms and huffed like a three year old "right now what the hell has gone on?" Mrs Fitch wiped her tears "Rob this might not be easy to hear but Emily seems to be involved with a girl, I think her name was" Katie butted in "Naomi she's like the biggest dyke in…" "Katie!" Mr Fitch thumped his fist on the table, making Katie jump. "What did I tell you?" "sorry" Katie said quietly. "Yeah Naomi is her name… anyway Rob this girl is trying to turn Emily into a (Mrs Fitch said it quietly as if it was a rude word) _lesbian" _Mr Fitch rolled his eyes "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that" Mrs Fitch said it slightly louder but still quiet as if it would turn her into one if she said it louder "a lesbian" Mr Fitch laughed at how ridiculous his wife was being if only she knew where the blonde girl was now, it would give her a heart attack. Mr Fitch was very much like Emily he was a big believer in 'Everything happens for a reason' and he believed his daughter would be happy because if he hadn't seen the pain in Naomi's eyes he might not of realised how much she loved her. The fight was for a reason every action leads to the next like a snowball effect – Mr Fitch knew in his heart it had all happened for a reason.

Upstairs the girls were sitting on Emily's bed, their fingers entwined in each others. Naomi couldn't stop smiling at the beautiful red head beside her, she ran her fingers through her hair "So Emily are you my girlfriend?" Naomi sniggered Emily bit the bottom of her lip and nodded her head "If you want me" she said all shy, Naomi's heart melted, could this girl be any cuter? she thought "If I want you hmmm lets think.. I not only had to fight Katie but also your mum, think that proves how much I want you." Emily leant in and kissed the blonde on the lips softly, the girls eyes met "I Lov…um your necklace" Emily said going bright red because she can't believe she nearly told the blonde she loved her. I mean Emily knew she did, she always has and this summer she fell in love with virtual Naomi but now the real Naomi is here in her room and it is killing Emily knowing Katie or even worse her mum could walk in at any minute. OMG thought Naomi she nearly said she loved me woah but scary thing is I would so say it back I really have fallen hard for this girl. Naomi could see Emily was embarrassed about what she just said, she grabbed hold of Emily's other hand looked her in the eyes and said "I do you know but maybe now's not the best time." Emily smiled and simply nodded and hugged the blonde and whispered in her ear "we've got all the time in the world" Naomi smiled and replied "yes we do my baby"

Mr Fitch was pacing the kitchen "let me get this straight you threw Naomi outside in the cold because she wanted to see Emily. You not only did that but you separated them when they were hugging and sent Emily to her room" "Rob Emily's not gay I did what I thought was best." "Right ok so how is what you did any good for our daughter?" "She won't be influenced by that girl" Mr Fitch was getting annoyed now you could see it was getting to him how his wife really couldn't see Emily being gay as not a problem. All she could see was her selfish views and wasn't thinking about Emily's feelings at all. "What do you mean influenced has it not crossed your mind that Emily might actually like Naomi?" "Rob how can you say that of course she doesn't she's just confused" Katie could see her Dad getting really angry it was in his eyes Katie always knew when her Dad was about to flip and she could see it coming. Maybe Emily does actually like Naomi maybe its not that big of a deal I mean at least there be more boys out there for me, Katie knew what she had to do "Mum I think we're wrong about Emily I think we should maybe I dunna know let her see Naomi" Mrs Fitch glared at Katie "I think your wrong Emily needs out help" "It's not a disease Hun" Mr Fitch couldn't take this anymore "look if you can't handle the truth that our daughter might be gay then I don't know how to talk to you right now I'm gunna have a shower I need to cool down." "Dad?" "Not now Katie" Mr Fitch walked away from his wife, who he was ashamed to actually call his wife at this moment in time.


End file.
